Arena of Muttations
by InkblotsOnThePage
Summary: My name is Ezequiel Snow. It has been 13 years after the Everdeen Revolution. As these are a very special games, there will be a very special arena. Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor. SyOt
1. Prologue to Madness

**Hurray! My first story! Well, the form is on my page. PMs only, please. Now, I will PM you all the sponsoring after you submit a tribute. Thank you.**

"President Snow II, I bring good news." The new head gamemaker, Azairah Lovell, knocked three times on the mahogany door. Her new mutts were ready.

"Do come in then, Miss Lovell. Now, this is the 88th games, 13 years after the failed revolution. 13 years, 13 districts. Plan anything, special?" Ever since the death of President Coriolanus Snow, his son, President Ezequiel tried to strike fear in everyone, everyday. Panem had become darker for the districts, and still glowed for the Capitol.

"I assume you learned in Gamemaker's Academy for Gifted Students about my grandfather, Miss Lovell?" President Snow smiled, brushing his blonde, although streaked with grey, hair back. "He was overconfident in himself, in the victors' duty. He thought Miss Everdeen would listen."

Azairah smiled. She had read about the Everdeen Revolution when she was 23. She had survived through it, but she had been in her school during a "lockdown drill" so she didn't know it actually happened until her mother showed her an article on it in the North Capitol Hills Newspaper the next morning. The Everdeen Revolution lasted a week, and then District 13's Alma Coin betrayed her people in exchange for becoming Vice President.

"Sir, indeed I have. Was it not you who had the idea to put Vice President Coin in her position?" Azairah carefully worded. She wanted to keep her position, and that included complimenting President Snow subtlety.

"Indeed it was. Soon thereafter, Mr. Hawthorne attacked the mansion. We captured him, but not before he killed my grandfather. He was used as a mutt in the 76th games. Killed by that spunky District 6 boy, I believe. Miss Everdeen was sent the body along with the Capitol's condelescences." President Snow laughed lightly.

"Speaking of mutts, Azairah, have your new ones come out yet?" President Snow asked.

"They have. They are absolutely splendid. And for one hour, an even more special set will overtake the arena every day of these games. Happy Hunger Games, Ezequiel."

"And may the odds be ever in your favor." Ezequiel smiled. This would indeed be the games of the century.

"Hello, Capitol! I am Cody Flickerman on Capitol TV! The reapings for the 88th games are in a week, and the shops are all on discount! As it is also holiday season, you can win a large screen TV in the lottery along with 120 channels and-" Isaiah shut off his TV.

"Alright, slackers! Back to work! This year is another Azairah Lovell masterpiece. The arena must be done in one month, no more no less. Get to work!" Isaiah was Azairah's second in command, and he looked at his job severely. Isaiah's parents had died, due to the Everdeen Revolution, and he always made District 12 suffer a little more, especially the year he rigged the reaping so Primrose would go in.

"Yes sir!" the crew continued to work on their arena segment.

"Happy Hunger Games, mother. Father."

_And may the odds be __ever __in your favor._

**First chapter…done! So…the tribute list has two spots reserved for two of my friends, but all other spots are open.**

**The District 5 Female and District 11 Female are taken, if you submit a District 1 tribute today, Wednesday February 5, 2014, you will receive 100 sponsor points.**

**Sincerely,**

**QOA88, Lonne**


	2. A Dove and Brother

**OMP! Our first tributes have arrived. This one is from 315. **

_The Dove of District 1_

"And our tribute for District One is…" MiMi Prickles, the District One escort, excitedly pulled out a slip from the bowl.

"I volunteer as tribute."

"What's your name, darling?" MiMi asked excitedly.

_7 years earlier…_

"Hello class. Hello Ma'am. My name is Dove Clarcie." Dove smiled brightly at her Training Class. She was ten years old, the age at which kids who passed the Tribute Test 1 got to go to the Academy. She'd passed in one of the last slots, despite being the daughter of a famous career trainer.

"Clarcie, Dove. You are sitting there." The teacher raised an eyebrow, and adjusted her spectacles. "Now class, I can beat all of you with my pinkie fingers, so any rude comments will be severely punished."

Dove fiddled with her golden oval locket, with a dove engraved in it. Inside was a picture of her entire family, before the rebellion. Her mother had died trying to stop the games, and ironically here she was, trying to get into the games and either an inevitable death or years and years of memories of other's deaths.

In the locket where also her, her three brothers and her dad. Her eldest brother died alongside his mother. Since then, Dove took care of her two younger brothers and her dad got money to afford everything. Everyone called her "timid." She didn't talk much, but she was a genius. She also had enough confidence for her entire class.

"Clarcie!" the teacher snapped her out of her thoughts. "How did Enobaria win her games?"

"She ripped out that guy's vocal cords with her teeth, ma'am."

"Good. Thomson!"

She sighed. Her brothers were right outside the school, in a secret hiding spot on the edge of District One where no one could bully them. She wished she could run there right then and there, she hated her teacher, her classmates, everyone but her half dead family.

Later that day, Dove took her brothers home, made sandwiches, and took a nap. Her life was good, and other than her inability to use weaponry, she could easily win the Hunger Games.

**Present Day-President's Mansion**

"Ezequiel!" Isobel Snow yelled. "Ezequiel!"

Ezequiel sighed. When his father and grandfather died in the hands of Gale Hawthorne 13 years ago during the Everdeen Revolution, somehow his annoying little sister survived. He opened his door.

"What?" Ezequiel hissed. "Can't you see I'm busy, Isobel?"

"Doing what? Fantasizing about you and…"

"Shut it, Isobel! What do you want?" Ezequiel scowled, not happy about Isobel's behavior. He was president. The only reason Isobel wasn't dead was as much as he hated to admit it, Isobel was also a great leader, and just so happened to be Vice President, taking Coin's place.

Isobel smirked, flipping her brownish blonde hair behind her shoulder. She looked around the office, picking up snow globes here and there and ever so occasionally shook it.

"What I want? Well, you see, Ezequiel, the games are upon us yet again. This arena is to be remembered, and I want no one getting in my way. This will be the games to prevent all further rebellions, the games that defy hope of any kind."

"Isobel, have you ever read Pandora's Box? The last thing in the box Pandora managed to keep in was hope. Hope is beautiful and dangerous. If we can crush it, build it, crush it over and over again, then in the end we control them."

Isobel frowned. In her heart, she knew Ezequiel was right.

"Fine. This better work. If your plan goes down, we both will be dragged down with it, along with your dear friend…"

"Shut up, Isobel."

_7 years ago, District One_

Dove brushed her long, white blonde hair back, and tied it up in a ponytail. The reaping was here. That year, District One lost. Dove watched through the entire thing. District 2 won. Dove quietly went up the stairs, completely unfazed by the games. After all, they were just petty little games. Petty games for children.

_Present Day, District One_

"I volunteer as tribute!"

"What's your name, darling?" MiMi asked excitedly.

"Hello, District One! My name is Dove. Dove Clarcie, your newest victor. Happy Hunger Games!"

**Capitol**

Azairah looked at the tribute on the screen, so happy and cheerful about her death. Whether it be mentally dead or physically, was yet to come.

"Happy Hunger Games!" the girl yelled, her innocence so pure it was heartbreaking.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor." Azairah finished.

_Often talked of, never seen,  
Ever coming, never been.  
Daily looked for, never here,  
Still approaching, coming near.  
Thousands for my visit wait,  
But alas, for their fate,  
Though they expect me to appear,  
They will never find me here. _

_Tomorrow was quite near._

**This one is submitted by PenWrite97, a new author! **

_**Odd one Out**_

"Now, for the boys." MiMi dug her hand into the bowl, searching for the perfect slip. "And our tribute is…"

_Seven Years Ago…_

"Stefmin Salmic. Let's see, guardian is Damien Salmic, your older brother? Your mother died and your father mysteriously disappeared. Well, Stefmin, tell me." Principal Vectole glared at the new student. "Why did you choose MY training academy?"

Stefmin looked oddly at Principal Vectole, who was sinisterly grinning, and quite frankly looked like an idiot. Stefmin fiddled with his leather jacket zipper, and smiled awkwardly at Vectole.

"You see, I have an adopted sister. Her name's Lina. Lina Salmic. I was hoping she was here, as her childhood dream was to make it into the Vectole Sanctuary for Tributes." Stefmin raised an eyebrow. "Have you seen her?" He slammed a picture of Lina on the bureau.

"Um, no." Principal Vectole adjusted his spectacles. "Pick up your schedule! Right out the door. Your username is salmicstefmin and your password is 3285. Thank you!"

The ten year old Stefmin groaned. After his sister Lina had run away, Damien began falling apart. Lina had been 8, and Damien thought of her as more of a daughter, despite him being only 18.

Stefmin looked at his schedule. This was going to be a long day. He headed off to History of the Games.

_Dear Stefmin and Damien,_

_I do not wish to stay here anymore. I left earlier today. Do not look for me._

_-Lina _

Stefmin looked at the note. Lina never was one to run away.

**Present Day**

"Stefmin Salmic! Congratulations! Happy Hunger Games!"

**In the Capitol**

"And may the odds be ever in your favor." Isobel raised her glass of bourbon. "To a new year of games!"

"To a new year of games. I can drink to that." Azairah smiled wickedly. "Let's hope the odds are in our favor, Isobel. Let the weak fall so the strong may rise. We were meant to rule."

"To a new era! As soon as we get Ezequiel out of the way, we will bring destruction to the districts until they learn who their rightful ruler is. Grandfather meant for me to rule not that fool Ezequiel. To a new era!"

"To a new era. Happy hunger games, Isobel! This will be one to remember."

_There was a graveyard with 24 scrawny crows_

_We scared 23 away, leaving one alone_

_One scrawny crow, sad as can be_

_If you leave, it'll only be me_

_To death and to sacrifice_

_To love and friendship_

_These games will end, as will this hardship_

_The crows will fly together someday_

_And when they do, they'll take me away_


End file.
